30 September 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-09-30 ;Comments *Unusually for a Tuesday, the show comes from Peel Acres. *The Marked Men are from Forth Worth, Texas. Peel remarks that when he applied for permanent residency in the USA in the early Sixties, he had to undergo a medical and "a test of my emotional response to things" that took place in Fort Worth jailhouse. "I was amazed I got through really, cos I was so scared by the process." *The track by Medicine Head is played to mark the forthcoming Dandelion Records reunion event that will take place that coming weekend in Shrewsbury. See also 01 October 2003 and 02 October 2003. *First play for the new Fall LP, "The Real New Fall LP". Peel doesn't yet have the track names so just announces "from it, this is track one." *After playing the track "We'll Never Be Friends", Peel muses that although he's met lots of famous people (mostly only once), he's never become friends with any of them. He sounds quite rueful when he reports that he never gets invited by such people to join them at their houses in France. "Noel Edmonds invited me to his house once and we went - that's when he lived near here. Not since. And Dave Lee Travis once, but that was a very long time ago. Apart from that, we've never been to anybody's house." *The Robert Palmer track (a Little Feat cover) is played to mark the singer's recent death on 26th September, aged 54. *Peel relates how he had passed on a chance to meet Lowell George of Little Feat in London in the Seventies, a source of regret. *The Pig's Big 78 comes from their friend Sparrow Harrison. "And it's frankly, Sparrow, in appalling condition." Sessions *Golden Virgins. Only session, recorded 2003-09-04. Tracklisting :JP: "Now for a moment of scarcely imaginable loveliness." *Biffy Clyro: Eradicate The Doubt (EP – Eradicate The Doubt) Beggars Banquet :JP: "Well the moment of loveliness didn't last very long did it? But hmm, that's life." *E-Z Rollers: Crowd Rocker (12") Intercom *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: Sunrise (LP - Blues Du Jour) Geographic *Golden Virgins: Shadows Of Your Love (Peel Session) *Leroy Mafia: Praises (7") Black Arrow *Functional Blackouts: Tick Tick Tick (LP - Functional Blackouts) Criminal IQ *Kid Koala & Amon Tobin: Untitled (EP - Collaborations) Ninja Tune *Marked Men: Not Too Late (LP - The Marked Men) Rip Off *Medicine Head: Coast To Coast (And Shore To Shore) (7") Dandelion *Themselves: Mouthfull (LP - The No Music) Anticon *Mathias Schaffhauser: Musik Ohne Bass (12") Superstar / Force Inc *Golden Virgins: Staying Sober (Peel Session) *DM Bob: Jean Harlow (Split LP - Solo) Fanboy *Nathan Coles: Teranatekasurus (12") Pirate Radio *Pablo Gad: Blind (Split EP with Bush Chemists - 10") White Label *Swimming Pool Q's: Light Arriving Soon (LP - Royal Academy of Reality) Bar/None :JP: "This is a big favourite with the little sweeties that I work with. So chose any two of these three: sex, god and money:" *Neulander: Sex, God + Money (EP) Ochre *Golden Virgins: We'll Never Be Friends (Peel Session) *Fall: Green Eyed Loco-Man (LP - The Real New Fall LP) Action *JB & Benny Blanco: Demon Eyes (12") Back 2 Basics *Robert Palmer: Sailing Shoes (LP - Sneakin' Sally Through The Alley) Island *Jess Roden Band: Under Suspicion (7") Island *Lost Treasures: Nixxxon Flash (7") Make Some Noise :JP: "I'm slightly out of breath.... and I've started the wrong CD." (Wrong Track Moment) *Stripling Brothers: The Lost Child (Compilation LP - Down In The Basement: Joe Bussard's Treasure Trove of Vintage 78s 1926-1937) Old Hat *A Gilbert Play: Run Run Run (LP - A Gilbert Play) Dreamboat *Who: Run, Run, Run (Compilation LP - The Story Of The Who) Polydor *Ambrose & His Orchestra: For The Sake of the Days Gone By (78) His Masters Voice (Pig's Big 78) *Golden Virgins: I Don't Want No One But You (Peel Session) :JP: "I think I'd anticipated more slashing guitars in this session but what a nice and melodic session it's been too, from the Golden Virgins. That sounds very patronising and insincere as well, but I do mean it." *Naked Casino: Patter Of Feet (Split 7") Static Caravan File ;Name *John_Peel_20030930.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment